In a lawnmower particular of the rotary blade type which includes a housing and wheels journalled on axles mounted from the housing for supporting the housing from a ground surface, the most simple height adjustment means is formed by providing a series of bores in the housing into which the axles may be selectively inserted and secured. Securement is usually by way of a nut which connects to the proximal, threaded end of the axle, and adjustment of cutting height as a consequence involves the use of a wrench, and inverting the lawnmower thereby exposing the cutting blade and creating a potential hazard.
While other sophisticated height adjustment mechanisms are known and are in commercial use, they usually involve additional expense, and are therefore not used on low price, no frills lawnmowers.
It is an object of this invention to provide in a lawnmower a simple, cheap and reliable height adjustment means.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a means which does not require the inversion of the lawnmower.
In accordance with one object of the invention, this comprises providing in a lawnmower having a series of bores into which a wheel axle may be selectively engaged, a peripheral groove in the proximal end of the axle. The housing is provided with guide means associated with each series of bores, and blade means slidable along the guide means. The blade means is provided with a free edge that engages the peripheral groove to thereby retain the axle in any selected bore.
Preferably the free edge is transversely corrugated, whereby the peaks of the corrugation will move into interfering position with the groove in a manner to urge the axle inwardly in the bore. Suitably the blade means will include a stop to limit the travel of the blade means in the guide means, at which limit a blade corrugation will be in interfering position with the axle. Desirably the guide means will be provided with one or more surface portions that will be in cooperating engagement with corrugations on the blade means when it reaches its travel limit, to assist in retaining the blade means in its inserted position in the guide means.
Suitably the blade means is in the form of a clip comprising a transversely corrugated steel strip formed with a slot therelong, the edges of the strip defining the slot forming two free edges which coact with the peripheral groove on the axle on diametrically opposed sides thereof. In accordance with the preferred embodiment the slot is open at the lower end thereof to permit the clip to be fully disengaged from the guide means, although it is contemplated that a keyhole arrangement could be provided and the clip retained captive in the guide means.
This foregoing objects and aspects of the invention, together with other objects, aspects and advantages thereof will be more apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment thereof, taken in conjunction with the foregoing drawings.